creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sonic.exe
thumb|272px Ich bin wie jeder andere auch ein großer Fan von Sonic the Hedgehog. Jedoch kam der Tag, an dem der Alptraum begann. Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag und ich spielte Sonic, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass der Postbote etwas in den Briefkasten steckte. Ich ging raus und holte die Post rein, es war eine CD-Hülle und eine Notiz. Ich erkannte die Schrift, sie war von meinem besten Freund Kyle, von dem ich seit zwei Wochen nichts mehr gehört hatte. Mir fiel auf, dass die Notiz sehr schlampig geschrieben war, so als ob sich Kyle beim schreiben beeilt hätte. In der Notiz stand: 'Tom, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Bitte vernichte diese CD und beeil dich, sonst wird er dich finden. Für mich kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. Wenn du sie vernichtest, vernichtest du ihn. Spiele das Spiel auf keinen Fall, genau das möchte er von dir. BITTE VERNICHTE SIE! Kyle Kyle war zwar mein bester Freund, aber weil ich ihn seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen habe, schlug ich seine Bitte aus. Ich schaute mir die CD an und las "Sonic.exe". Da ich ein Sonicfan bin, freute ich mich wie verrückt, rannte in mein Zimmer und installierte schnell das Spiel. Es begann mit den normale Titelbildschirm, jedoch als ich auf Start drückte änderte sich, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, der Bildschirm. Er sah ungefähr so aus: Dunkler Himmel, blutrotes Wasser, Sega 666,Sonic hatte Schwarz-Rot leuchtende Augen und Blut lief hinaus. Bei der Charaktarauswahl bekam ich ein seltsames Gefühl, denn im Hintergrund waren dunkelrote Wolken zu sehen und es lief eine unheimliche Musik. Statt den Spielstand zu sehen, war dort nur ein roter Schneeregen. Die Charakterauswahl verwirrte mich, denn man konnte nur mit Tails, Knuckles und Dr. Eggman spielen. Ich begann mit Tails, das Spiel blieb für ein paar Sekunden hängen, als plötzlich ein grusliges Lachen kam. Es erschien für ein paar Sekunden ein schwarzer Bildschirm, dann erschien ein Schriftzug "Hill Act 1". Ich begann in der Green-Hill-Zone, leider beunruhigte mich die Musik, denn die Musik der Green Hill Zone wurde rückwärts gespielt. Ich ging los, nach kurzer Stecke entdeckte ich plötzlich überall Leichenteile und mein Spielcharakter Tails guckte auch sehr besorgt. Als ich weiter ging, kamen immer mehr Leichen, und die Musik hörte komplett auf, zu spielen. Nach einigen Metern traf ich auf Sonic, der Tails den Rücken zuwendet und seine Augen waren geschlossen, Tails ging zu ihm hin, allein. Ich hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass Tails etwas Schreckliches passieren wird. Es folgte das Rauschen von Schneeregen der auf den Boden fiel, welches immer lauter wurde. Sonic öffnete plötzlich seine Augen und sie waren schwarz-rot! Plötzlich stand da: "Hello, do you want to play with me?" Dann erschien der Schriftzug "Hide and Seek". Ich war an einem anderen Ort, es brannte überall und Tails sah so aus, als ob er sich gleich ins Fell machen würde. Er deutete mit der Hand nach rechts und zeigte mir damit, dass er woanders hin wollte, was ich dann auch tat. Nach kurzer Zeit kam wieder dieses unheimliche Lachen und überall tauchten Bilder von Sonic auf dem Bildschirm auf. Es kam die Ertränkungsmusik und Sonic flog, ja er flog hinter Tails her und holte ihn ein. Tails weinte ein paar Sekunden, als dann plötzlich Sonic vor ihm auftauchte, ihn schlug (sodass Blut kam), dann der Bildschirm schwarz wurde und... ein Schrei. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass Sonic Tails getötet hatte, was mich doch sehr verwirrte. Wieder ein Text: "You´re slow. Do you want to try again?". Ich bin wieder im Auswahlmenü und Tails Fell wurde schwarz und aus seine Augen kamen blutige Tränen. Ich wählte Knuckles und wieder fror das Spiel ein und ein Gelächter kam. Der Schriftzug lautet: "You can't run". Es war das Level mit dem Metallboden und den dunkelroten Wolken. Die Musik wurde wieder sehr unheimlich. Es fiel drei Mal der Schneeregen nieder und dann war überall Blut. Kurze Zeit später tauchte plötzlich Sonic vor Knuckles auf und wieder kam Schneeregen und der Schriftzug: " I found you". Wieder war ich in einem andern Level und die Musik hörte sich schrill an. Sonic war wie ein Geist hinter Knuckles, ich steuere auf Sonic zu, leider verschwand er und das ein paar mal. Knuckles brach zusammen, hinter ihm Sonic und dann... Schwarzblende und Schrei. Es stand da: "So many souls to play with so little time. Would you agree?" Ich war wieder in der Auswahl und Knuckles war ebenso wie Tails im Fernseher. Sein Fell dunkelrot und seine Augen waren wie die von Sonic. Ich war sehr schockiert und machte eine Pause in Form eines Nickerchens, was ein großer Fehler war, denn ich träumte: Ich war in einem dunklen Raum, nur eine kleine Lampe spendete mir Licht. Plötzlich hörte ich Tails und Knuckles sagen: " Wie konntest du das zulassen? Renn we..." sie konnten ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da Sonic auftauchte und sie tötete. Er sagte: 'Es macht Spaß, mit dir zu spielen. Tom und auch mit Kyle hat es Spaß gemacht, obwohl er nicht so lange durchhielt." Ich wachte schweißgebadet auf und mir wurde klar, dass also DAS mit Kyle passiert ist. Nach einigen Stunden spielte ich weiter, ich war zu neugierig. Ich wählte Dr. Eggman und wieder hängt es und das Lachen kam, der Titel lautet: "...". Die Musik klang fröhlich, es war die Musik wie die von Tails, nur vorwärts abgespielt. Er war in einem Schlossflur mit roten Fackeln und Blutflecken (die wie Sonic aussahen) nach einiger Zeit kam ich zu einer Treppe. Der Bildschirm veränderte sich, denn die Flammen wurden blau und nach einigen Metern kam wieder eine Treppe, nur länger und dann kam wieder das Lachen und der Hintergrund änderte sich erneut, dieses Mal wurden die Flammen schwarz. Kurze Zeit später tauchte plötzlich Sonic auf, der Schneeregen kam und dann...DIESES GESICHT. Es war Sonic mit den Augen und er war blutverschmiert, lächelte böse, hatte gelbe Reißzähne und über ihm stand "I AM GOD" in blutroter Schrift. Es kam drei Mal der Schneeregen (nach dem zweiten Mal kam wieder die Lache, nur tiefer) bis das Bild verschwand. Dann kam wieder der Schrei und da stand "Ready for Round 2?" Plötzlich kam ein GAME OVER Bild: Tails, Knuckles und Eggman sind geköpft, aufgehängt, die Köpfe waren aufgespießt und Sonic tanzte herum. Ich wollte mit ESC das Spiel beenden, leider kam ein Bild, es war ein Horrorbild von Sonic mit fiesem Lächlen, Bluttränen und Schwarz-Roter Schrift. Wieder kam Schneeregen und dann kam ein japanischer Text. Leider habe ich bis heute nicht herausgefunden, was er bedeutet. Plötzlich stürtzte mein Computer ab und hörte auf einmal jemanden sagen: "Mach es spannend für mich, Tom". Ich drehte mich um und was ich sah, ließ mich aufschreien: Auf meinem Bett lag eine blutverschmierte Sonicpuppe. Wenn du jemals eine CD mit der Aufschrift "Sonic.exe" findest, ZERSTÖRE SIE!!! Die Puppe fing an zu lachen alles um mich herum wurde schwarz das letzte was ich sah war Sonic in echt mit Kyles Kopf in den Händen blasses Gesicht rote Blut weinende Augen Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Computer